¡Un (in)feliz fin de año!
by Marcustine
Summary: Lo que se supone debía ser una aventura épica para salvar la navidad terminó siendo un recopilatorio de calamidades hechas a ultimo momento para conmemorar una cancelada fiesta de año nuevo. ¿Qué tan infeliz hay qué ser para qué lo que planeaste durante todo un mes no resulte como querías? Bueh, solo a mi me pasa eso... ¡Disfruten del ONESHOT atrasado! [¡Invitados especiales!]


_[**Las situaciones ridículas en las que sean puestos los personajes son meramente parodicas, humorísticas y satíricas**]_

**_Este fic es irreal y grosero, las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer_**

**Protagonistas:**

**[Lincoln Buttowski - Bloody Lincoln/ Lincoln Marie Loud / Andres / Jugger / Evelyn Richards / Rathable]**

* * *

**[Juggernautic Ops****]**

**¡Un (in)feliz fin de año!**

* * *

Dentro de una habitación totalmente oscura y con un frío comparable al corazón de tu ex, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente el buen Jugger en una posición que no tiene nada que envidiar a los retorcijones de la niña del Exorcista. La puerta de abre con cuidado y entra el albino conocido por todos, usando su pijama de siempre acompañada de una bufanda que hacía juego con sus prendas

Lincoln se acercó a la cama de pelirrojo y se paró justo al lado de ella, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de disgusto como dormía el pobre infeliz. Paso unos segundos sin hacer absolutamente nada, hasta que dirigió su mirada a la pantalla y sonrió maliciosamente, preparando una cubeta de agua que traía consigo. Su vista se enfocó nuevamente en Jugger y, sin dudarlo aunque sea un poco, lanzo el cubetazo de agua con todo y cubeta mojando al pelirrojo que se levantó de golpe y empezó a moverse como pez fuera del agua, dando leves saltitos desesperado en encontrar aunque sea un poco de agua

"Ya idiota, deja de hacerte el gracioso y cálmate que solo soy yo" Dijo Lincoln cruzándose de brazos, Jugger por su parte dejo de moverse y se acomodo para sentarse al estilo indio y mirar al albino con una cara de pocos amigos

Jugger suspiró cansado "¿Acaso no se puede dormir tranquilo sin qué vengas a joder?"

"Te hubiera dejado dormir todo lo que quieras, incluso si me haces enojar capaz y terminas durmiendo con los peces pero creo que mejor espero a que Linka y Juggernautica te den tu merecido" Lincoln se sujetó el puente de la nariz "No te hagas el pendejo, sabes muy bien porque te desperté así..."

"Eh, no, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando" El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y lo miró despreocupado

"¿En serio? ¿No sabes qué te desperté para hablar del supuesto fic navideño de tropecientas mil palabras qué decías ibas a hacer en navidad?" En ese preciso momento Jugger quedó con los ojos más abiertos como platos seguido de un 'mierda' en voz baja "Por tu expresión me imagino que no hiciste una mierda y los dejaste a todos más plantados que un campero jugando Counter Strike"

Lincoln se dio un facepalm ya sabiendo que ese inútil no haría nada, pero inesperadamente Jugger recuperó la compostura y sonrió feliz. El albino arqueó una ceja levemente sorprendido ¿Realmente lo habrá...?

"Nah, no te preocupes. Les avise que se cancelaba todo y disfrutarán su navidad tranquilos. Soy un completo hijo de puta pero tampoco llegó al nivel de dejar plantados a mis amigos" Jugger se levantó, limpio con su mano los restos de agua que aún quedaban en su rostro y dio la vuelta para irse de la habitación "Además, quemé todo rastro de las invitaciones que les di para que **él** no se diera cuenta de nada y planeara hacernos pasar por alguna de sus pendejadas"

"Uff, que alivio" Lincoln simuló limpiar el sudor de su frente

"Ja, sabes que soy bueno planeando las cosas pero soy muy bueno jodiendo los planes" El joven Loud rodó los ojos mientras el pelirrojo río burlón "Ven, vamos a desayunar, enano amante del incesto"

**[...]**

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, específicamente en un callejón de mala muerte de las calles de Detroit, se encontraba un albino de cabello alborotado vistiendo una camisa roja con una chaqueta de cuero encima y guantes sin dedo negros, pantalones del mismo color que los guantes y zapatos blancos con detalles rojos. Estaba recostado en una de las paredes leyendo tranquilamente un periódico mientras bebía un poco de café caliente

-**_Aun no puedo creer que ese hijo de puta nos ilusionara con aquella fiesta navideña de mierda ¡Esperaba emborracharnos hasta perder la conciencia mientras nos divertíamos con los otros infelices pero noooo, ese pendejo cabello menstruado nos sale con sus mamadas de que no se va a hacer nada!_**\- Dijo enojado aquella voz en su cabeza, que en apariencia era igual a su versión física solo con la diferencia que su piel era pálida y sus ojos son rojos

"Ya, tranquilo Bloody. Conociendo a Jugger tampoco es que nos perdiéramos gran cosa, ya será para otra ocasión" Respondió Buttowski sin despegar la mirada del periódico y dando un sorbo a su café

Bloody apretó los puños y sonrió maliciosamente -Si para la próxima me controlo y no lo desmiembro pedacito por pedacito estaré encantado de asistir a otra de sus reuniones-

Buttowski sonrió y rodó los ojos "Tampoco exageres Blood, pero si se da el caso y requieres mi ayuda solo pídela"

-_Ja ¡Será un placer torturar a ese pendejo contigo!_\- Frotó sus manos riendo maniáticamente mientras un torrente de fuego imaginario aparecía tras de el

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando recibió el albino recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una sartén que aparte de desmayarlo le dejo un gran chichón. Quien le dio aquel sartenazo fue un soldado que ni siquiera estaba en escena pero había aparecido atrás del albino para atacarlo por sorpresa, el tocó un costado de su casco y comenzó a hablarle a alguien

"Víctima uno, **Lincoln Buttowski**, abatido con éxito" Dijo el soldado totalmente seguro de que lo dejó desmayado pero por acto reflejo dio un paso hacía atrás esquivando el poderoso puñetazo del albino que rompió la parte donde golpeó sin problemas

"Vaya, parece que no podemos estar un día tranquilo sin qué nos vengan a romper los huevos" Dijo Buttowski con una voz un poco más grave y los ojos rojos, despegó el puño de la pared y se disponía a atacar al soldado pero...

"**¡MIL AÑOS DE DOLOR!**" Apareció otro soldado tomando nuevamente por sorpresa a Lincoln, esta vez aplicándole una técnica mortal en la parte donde no pega el sol

Hubo un largo silencio en donde nadie dijo nada, manteniéndose en la misma posición en la que quedaron. Buttowski quedó en shock, pero se recuperó rápidamente poniendo una mueca de incomodidad máxima y seguidamente volar por los aires de un gran salto, apareciendo aquel destello en la lejanía

"**Víctima uno,** **Lincoln Buttowski...**" Hablo seriamente aquel soldado que aplicó la técnica para luego levantar el pulgar en signo de aprobación "**¡Abatido!**"

**[...]**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, no el anterior, si no otro lugar, específicamente en una habitación normal y corriente se encontraba un chico alto que vestía un largo abrigo gris que le llegaba un poco más arriba del cuello, pantalones algo holgados y unas simples zapatillas negras. El esperaba sentado frente al computador, leyendo uno de los tantos libros de su estantería mientras daba uno que otro vistazo a la pantalla por si aparecía el cartel de 'Partida encontrada'

"Una lastima que Jugger cancelara la fiesta, hubiera estado bien divertirse un poco con los demás para celebrar el año nuevo" Rathable cerró su libro y lo puso a un costado de su escritorio, el mensaje tan esperado apareció y clickeo el botón de aceptar "Bueno, mejor dejo eso de lado y me centro en ganar esta partida, que la racha de derrotas que llevo no es nada normal..."

Todos eligieron su personaje y la partida comenzó, pasaron un par de minutos en los que el murmuraba uno que otro insulto involuntario o se quejaba de alguna decisión pero nada del otro mundo. Ya habiendo pasado una hora el aún seguía jugando la misma partida, y como si no fuera ninguna novedad, estaba perdiendo y por goleada

"¡Ah bueno ¿Pero como es posible qué este equipo de mierda sea tan malo?!" Gruñó entre dientes ya habiendo perdido la calma hace un rato, cualquiera es tranquilo hasta que le toca un team tan malo que parece jugar sin la PC encendida "Decir que están trolleando es poco, parece que toca ponerme la mochila en los hombros y carrear a estos mancos"

Paso algo en la partida que lo hizo presionar todos los botones del teclado como un desquiciado, teniendo la concentración máxima que un humano podría tener. Tanto era el nivel de concentración que empezó a levitar mientras un aura celestial lo rodeó y sus ojos brillaron como si estuviera ascendiendo a un nuevo plano de la realidad, el teclado ardía en llamas por la velocidad en la que tocaba las teclas y varias empezaban a despegarse del mismo por la fuerza que usaba

Prácticamente estaba accediendo a un nuevo nivel divino nunca antes visto, cualquiera podría creer que con algo así era imposible perder pero...

La computadora se apagó de repente al igual que todo lo que necesitará electricidad, quedó unos momentos mirando a la pantalla apagada totalmente quieto hasta que la misma se prendió de repente y mostró lo peor, todo su equipo muerto y el gran cartel de 'Derrota'

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que las venas de su frente, brazos y cuello se marcaron de la rabia. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para luego gritar a todo pulmón

"**¡MALDICIÓN!**"

El grito alcanzo tales niveles astrales que liberó un torrente de energía hacia el cielo seguido de una onda explosiva que destruyó toda la ciudad. Pasaron unos segundos y solo quedó un gran cráter en el suelo, justo en el centro estaba Rath con los ojos en forma de X y con la lengua afuera. Lo único que medio sobrevivió al ataque fue una de las bocinas de su PC, está comenzó a emitir estática que gradualmente se volvía una voz clara

"**Víctima D-Dos, Rath-Rathable... Abatid-Abatido..**."

Al terminar de emitir el mensaje la bocina sufrió un corto circuito y dejo de funcionar

**[...]**

Para no joderlos con lo mismo, diremos que ahora cambiamos de plano a uno que enfoca una discoteca con una gran fila. De vigilante tenemos a un joven chico que debido al clima frío y unos detalles irrelevantes vestía de pies a cabeza ropa invernal y su rostro era cubierto por un gorro y una bufanda, quedando visible solo sus ojos y parte de su nariz. Aquel joven dejaba pasar a las personas que estuvieran anotados en su lista, no prestaba mucha atención ya que estaba pensando en otras cosas por lo que se colaba alguno que otro aprovechado pero nada que un buen golpe con su lista no solucione

"Hmmmm... Me preguntó si esa fiesta hubiera sido divertida, aunque me imagino que si, cualquier fiesta en la que esté yo automáticamente se vuelve una buena" Pensó Andres imaginándose una fiesta aburrida y gris hasta que llega él a hacerla épica, trayendo consigo juegos de azar y mujerzuelas "Ja, lo que se pierde el infeliz de Jugger. Pero bueno, en otro momento será"

Siguió pensando y dejando pasar a los de la fila, pero aún estando distraído fue capaz de bloquear el repentino ataque de un soldado misterioso con su lista. Aquel soldado se sobo la mano adolorido ya que la lista parecía estar hecha de Vibranium o alguna mierda así porque de otra manera no se explicaba porque le dolió tanto

"Vaya vaya, veo que tenemos a un _fucking idiot_ que intenta atacarme de la manera más cobarde y baja posible" Negó con su cabeza falsamente decepcionado, los de la fila prepararon sus celulares para grabar todo mientras que los más avispados entraban a hurtadillas a la discoteca "Es hora de hacerte conocer tu lugar, _shitty faggot_"

En ese momento la música de un piano comenzó a escucharse, el soldado sintió el verdadero terror cuando vio que Andres dio un paso al frente de una forma dramática con un aura púrpura rodeándolo, de alguna forma su físico se había vuelto más detallado y musculado además que unas extrañas letras chinas aparecían a su alrededor. Afortunadamente para esa pobre alma que iba a ser torturada apareció un helicóptero militar con ametralladoras y misiles incorporados

Andres río burlón y sujeto su lista con los dedos como si fuera una carta "¿Pidiendo ayuda, _pleb_? ¡No en mi guardia!" Lanzó su lista con fuerza, haciéndola rebotar con los edificios y que atravesará el helicóptero múltiples veces

En cuestión de segundos la lista había rebanado por completo al helicóptero, dio unos últimos rebotes antes de volver, Andres preparó su mano para agarrarla mientas daba una última mirada al soldado que temblaba de miedo

"¿Unas últimas palabras, retar-" El chico había calculado mal, ya que el último rebote no paro en su mano si no en su frente, desmayandolo al instante y quitando toda esa aura amenazante que tenía

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Andres no se paraba por lo que el soldado asumía estaba inconsciente. Aquel soldado agarró la lista y aquella aura que antes rodeaba a Andres que lo hacía ver intimidante e imponente ahora rodeo al soldado

"**Parece que la víctima tres,** **Andres...**" Hizo una pausa dramática para realizar una pose masculina y chasquear los dedos "**No está en la lista**"

Todas las personas de la fila comenzaron a tomar múltiples fotos y gritar como locos para luego entrar desesperados a la discoteca, total el que custodiaba la entrada estaba desmayado en el suelo así que ¿Por qué no aprovechar el bug?

**[...]**

**(_Inserte aquí introducción ya descrita de estar en una perspectiva diferente_)**

Parece que todos los demás tuvieron una situación algo complicada, pero ahora no valen nada ya que nos centraremos en el albino de siempre ¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué ya con este llevamos tres? ¡Me vale verga, estarán los albinos necesarios para salvar está compañía!

¿En qué estaba? Ah si, el albino de siempre con las mismas vestimentas que el original, solo que este tenía de añadido una chaqueta abierta de color naranja con el logo de un super héroe querido, Quicksilver amarillo... ¡Digo, el logo del legendario Flash!

¿Qué hacía este Lincoln? Nada en especial, pasear por el parque con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos mientras admiraba lo hermoso que era el lugar. No tenía ningún problema, de hecho poco le interesaba el tema de la fiesta de navideña de Jugger pues el entendía que cada quien tenía sus asuntos aunque igual le daba curiosidad que tan alocada se habría puesto la fiesta con tanto loco reunido

"Hace tiempo que no me divierto con Buttowski y el amargado de Reversal" Lincoln suspiró, acercándose a un árbol para descansar bajo la sombra "Si que hace calor hoy..."

Cerró los ojos y revolvió un poco su cabello, al abrirlo se encontró que a unos metros estaba un caballero de la inquisición montado en una bicicleta rosa con decorados de unicornio. Lincoln miro hacía los lados, notando que nadie más notaba la presencia de ese extraño que lo miraba de forma acusadora

"Eh... ¿Y quién es usted?" Arqueó una ceja sin moverse del lugar, esperaba cualquier cosa menos que el caballero lo señalará como si fuera algún tipo de monstruo o algo así

"Lincoln Marie Loud, vengo a expiar tus pecados y limpiar la maldad incestuosa que promueves" Lincoln lo miró como si estuviera loco pero arqueó ambas cejas sorprendido cuando el caballero cristiano saco unas fotos claramente editadas en Photoshop de él haciendo cosas para nada cristianas a sus hermanas "¿Algo qué decir en tu defensa antes de ser purificado por mi espada divina?"

"¡Esas imágenes son Fake, claramente editadas! ¡No puedes probar absolutamente nada con eso!" Gritó indignado, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. En respuesta el caballero inquisitivo tocó las campanitas de su bicicleta, esa fue la señal para que el albino saliera corriendo a velocidades inalcanzables para cualquier ser vivo "¡No me atraparan con vida!"

"¡EL SEÑOR TE PERSIGUE SUCIO MARRANO, PERO YO SOY MÁS RÁPIDO!" Gritó a todo pulmón para pedalear a una velocidad incluso mayor y perseguirlo por toda la ciudad mientras empuñaba su espada purificadora en alto

Cuando se fueron, los arbustos del árbol se movieron para dejar ver a un pajarito cuidando de su nido. El animal los vio irse, ya estando a una distancia segura de que nadie lo viera se quitó la cabeza y de ahí salio otro soldado, que era incluso más alto y fornido que los demás llegando incluso a niveles exagerados

"**Victima cuatro, Lincoln Marie Loud...**" Tomo una pausa para sacar su biblia, una pequeña cruz de madera y su foto de la virgencita. Una extraña luz divina lo ilumino mientras se escuchaba un coro celestial "**Ha sido purificado**"

**[...]**

Jugger y Lincoln estaban mirando la televisión despreocupadamente, en eso convenientemente el canal se cambia solo al de noticias mostrando los hechos más relevantes del momento

"¡Noticias de última hora, ha pasado de toda mierda en cuestión de minutos y eso significa más dinero para nosotros así que se aguantan las noticias aunque no quieran!" Hablo la sexy presentadora de las noticias con una sonrisa cínica "¡Entre las noticias podemos encontrar cosas poco comunes, como un chico albino volador, un adolescente que explotó toda una ciudad solo por perder una partida en un juegito de mierda aunque fuentes confiables afirman que su rabia fue debida a que se encontraba en promo y de último tenemos a un guardia de discoteca que se auto jodió por hacer un mal cálculo!"

Mientras ella hablaba imágenes de todos los sucesos en ángulos graciosos se mostraba en la pantalla con múltiples titulares amarillistas. Jugger quedó sorprendido pero poco le duro pues las descripciones de las situaciones y las imágenes lo hicieron cagarse de risa, Lincoln por su parte iba a reclamarle que era una situación sería y que era un sucio mentiroso pero las palabras de la presentadora desviaron su atención

"¡Esperen, noticia de última última hora! ¡Me notifican que un niño con complejo de negro robador de tiendas es perseguido por un fanático religioso en una ridícula bicicleta! ¡Oh dios mío, la infelicidad de la sociedad y sus ridiculeces me aumentarán el sueldo a niveles cósmicos! ¡Más que negocio, es importación!" La presentadora comenzó a reírse como una psicópata salida del manicomio, despeinándose el cabello y escurriendo su maquillaje "¡¿Estás viendo mamá? Te dije que estudiar comunicación visual me llevaría lejos, ahora siéntete orgullosa de mi carajo! JAJAJA... Ay"

La transmisión terminó con la presentadora llorando y tomando un gran trago de una bebida irreconocible. Tanto Jugger como Lincoln se cagaban de risa, a tal punto de llorar y que les doliera el estómago

"No puedo creerlo, él si que se lució esta vez ¡Y lo mejor es que no sufrimos nosotros! ¡Creo que por una vez en la vida me siento afortunado!" Jugger río aún más fuerte

"Ay Yisus, planeaba sermonarte con la moral que no tengo pero uff, ver al imbécil de Flash Loud ser perseguido por un fanático religioso lo compensa todo" Lincoln limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su pijama "Aunque ¿No estaría faltando alguien?"

"¿Te refieres a Evelyn Richards? Pues, aún no han pasado noticias de ella pero tampoco es que me importe mucho" Jugger se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y volviendo a ver la televisión

Lincoln se froto su barbilla pensativo y luego dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo "¿Evelyn Richards? ¿No es nuestra vecina?"

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos, el tiempo se relentizo y la pantalla se volvió gris mientras el cartel de "**WASTED**" aparecía con cada vez más transparencia

**[...]**

La secretaria Evelyn Richards alistaba todas herramientas que usaría para un trabajo especial, había escuchado las recientes noticias y le sorprendió que todas esas cosas pasaran en cuestión de minutos. Todas esas victimas son los que fueron invitados a la fiesta de aquel chico pelirrojo llamado Jugger que, casualmente también la invito a pesar de no haber interactuado casi nada

"Algo no me inspira confianza, no es precisamente el si no esa extraña tendencia a atraer infortunio y calamidades a todo lo que esta a su alrededor" Movió unos cuantos papeles para afilarlos de forma ordenada y guardarlos en una carpeta de un color diferente a las demás que tenia alrededor "Y no sé porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy malo fuera a pasar, es un sentimiento inexplicable que sentí cuando recibí la carta pero una vez la rechace desapareció aunque ahora..."

Se quedó pensando unos momentos mientras frotaba su mentón y terminaba de acomodar los últimos detalles, ya teniendo todo listo y hecho decidió dejar esos pensamientos para más tarde y centrarse en lo que debía hacer

"Bien, es hora de traba-" Un repentino golpe proveniente de la pared le hizo saltar del susto, instantes después frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos "A veces pienso que debería irme a un mejor lugar, la gente de aquí suele ser muy irrespetuosa y le gusta molestar golpeando las paredes"

Ignoró aquello y fue a buscar su maletín aunque un extraño pitido proveniente de el provoco que ella alzara una ceja confusa, el pitido aumentaba cada vez que ella se acercaba y cuando llego a estar frente a el lo sujeto. Con la mano un poco temblorosa y un sentimiento que le decía que dejara esa mierda ahí y se fuera corriendo lo más lejos que pudiera, abrió el maletín para encontrarse con un osito de peluche con el símbolo nuclear dibujado en la frente y un gorrito de navidad puesto

Su vista se centro en el estomago del osito, totalmente abierto y rasgado pero lo realmente importante era el contador con solo cinco segundos restantes

"**Oh, mierda...**" Dijo en voz baja una vez vio el contador llegar a 0

**[...]**

En las afueras de la ciudad estaba un soldado sentado cómodamente en la mesa de un puesto de helados, observando con sus binoculares el edificio donde residían Jugger, Lincoln y Evelynn. Supo que ya no tendría nada más que hacer que disfrutar su helado cuando vio un destello seguido de la potente explosión que destruyo tanto el edificio como lo demás a su alrededor

"**Víctimas cuatro, cinco, seis y siete. Lincoln Marie Loud, Evelyn, Jugger y Lincoln Loud Reversal...**" Dijo en un tono un tanto perturbador, casi llegando a ser demoníaco, para dar una ultima lamida a su helado y terminar la frase "**Eliminados**"

Termino de comer lo que quedaba se helado y se limpio las manos con una servilleta, miro la cámara con una expresión indiferente y cerro el puño para poner su pulgar en alto en signo de aprobación

"Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, tanto los involucrados en esta historia, mis compañeros de relleno y **él** les deseamos un feliz año nuevo a todos ¡Hasta la próxima!"

Se despidió movimiento la mano de un lado a otro mientras tanto él como su alrededor se borraba como si nada...

* * *

**[...]**

**¡Fin de "Un (in)feliz año"!**

**De último plano se muestra una habitación totalmente en blanco, donde están todos los personajes vistos en esté fic sentados en la absoluta nada mientras saludaban o aplaudían en silenció al más puro estilo final de Evangelion mientras un cartel con luces de neón brillaban con la frase de "_Feliz año nuevo 2020_". Todos estaban ilesos, como si nada de esto les hubiera afectado en realidad**

**Créditos a sus respectivos autores:**

_**Lincoln Buttowski** **y** **Bloody Lincoln** son de..._ **¡Dark Mask Uzumaki!**

_**Lincoln Marie Loud**_ (**Flash ****Loud**) _es de..._ **¡Regamers10!** **[-Anotación, este personaje es de un futuro fic que hará el panita Rega llamado "The Flash"- ¡Estén atentos!]**

_**Rathable** es de..._ **¡Rathable!**

_**Andres** es de..._ **¡Andres888!**

**Evelyn Richards** _es de..._ **¡Johnny Ficker!**

**_Jugger_, _Lincoln Loud_** (**Reversal**)**, _los soldados misteriosos, el caballero inquisidor y la presentadora de televisión_** _es de..._ **¡Juggernautic Ops! **[**¡YO!**]

**¡Les recomiendo leer las historias de los autores mencionados, he leído algunas y la verdad son muy buenas! ¡Además que se esfuerzan en no hacer lo típico y dejar un granito de arena en cuanto a calidad se refiere!**

**¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, agradezco todas y cada una de las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer alguno de mis escritos!**

**¡Feliz inicio de año 2020, espero logren todo lo que se propongan, chicos!**

* * *

**[DLC- ¡Ceremonia!]**

Jugger se miraba al espejo, acomodando los botones de su camisa manga larga blanca y al mismo tiempo Lincoln Reversal estaba al lado suyo peinando su cabello para verse lo más guapo posible. Ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fueran ellos hasta que un carraspeo fuera de pantalla llamo su atención

"¿Ahora él se cree administrador de **Electronic Arts** para estar poniendo DLC´s?" Dijo el pelirrojo con un poco de fastidio en su voz, no por lo que estaba haciendo si no por la repentina intromisión que seguramente sea una pendejada irrelevante "Ya, para no extender esta cosa más de lo debido solo les diré que iré a la ceremonia de los **Golden Loud Awards**, no a recibir los premios pero si a ver el evento en vivo"

"Ya te gustaría a ti recibir los premios afeminado pelirrojo con aires de superioridad" Se burlo Lincoln dándole un leve golpe en el hombro, Jugger rió un poco y luego revolvió el cabello del albino que tanto le costó arreglarse "¡Oye, no estuve tres horas arreglándome para que vengas tu a joderme de esa forma!"

"Eso te enseñara a no intentar joder al buen Jugger" Se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar ofendido, iban a continuar molestándose un buen rato hasta que el teléfono del albino empezó a sonar

Lincoln saco su teléfono y vio que quien lo llamaba era su amigo **Lincoln M. Loud** (Alias, **Flash**), sin dudarlo respondió la llamada, duro unos segundos en los que murmuraron un par de cosas hasta que finalmente termino

"Era el Flash dienton, dice que la ceremonia esta a punto de iniciar y que deberíamos llegar rápido si no queremos sentarnos en los peores puestos"

Jugger chasqueo los dedos, agarro las llaves de su fiel motocicleta Harley y terminó de arreglarse el cabello moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo que quedara con su clásico estilo alborotado

"Bien, supongo que esto acaba aquí. Espero **ese** infeliz ponga este DLC gratuito, de lo contrario estamos jodidos ya que no paga un carajo"

"La ultima vez nos pago con miseras monedas de veinticinco centavos, menos mal Juggernautica y Linka nos ayudaron a pagar el costo del apartamento porque de lo contrario ya estaríamos durmiendo en la calle" El joven Loud acomodó su corbata de un solo movimiento y volteo a ver a Jugger para asentir "Estoy listo, vayámonos de aquí"

Ambos miraron a la pantalla para despedirse moviendo la mano de un lado a otro luego se dieron la vuelta, cuando salieron del apartamento la pantalla se apago y mostró un montón de estática con el mensaje de "**No Signal**" dando fin a este DLC...

**[Esto ultimo lo hice para el que no se acuerde de los GLA, aun seguirán vigentes gente solo paciencia, que hacer fics en Venezuela es toda una odisea ya que te trollea la PC, la luz y el internet al mismo tiempo JAJA]**

...


End file.
